Twizzler
by cynthiarox99
Summary: *One-Shot Just a REGULAR day in the Shay apartment, RIGHT? "WHY AREN'T YOU TWO DATING!" Seddie


**Twizzler- One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I do own Twizzlers, mwuahaha!**

* * *

><p>Sam, Freddie, and Carly sat on the couch, bored. Watching a blank TV.<p>

"I" Sam said.

"Am." Freddie said.

"So." Carly said.

"BORED!" They all yelled out.

Sam was on the left, Freddie in the middle, Carly on the right. Sam turned and poked Freddie on the left shoulder.

"Sam." He said. She continued to poke him. "Sam!" He said.

"What?"

"Stop poking me."

"It's-ugh, never mind."

"So bored." Carly said.

Sam put her leg on the left arm rest, and leaned on Freddie. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling for his face. "Sam." He complained. She patted his cheek. "Sam." He blinked.

"Good boy." She said, stroking his face.

"Come on Sam, don't stroke my face."

"I'm not stroking it, I'm petting it." She said matter-of-factly.

"HEY KIDDOS! I HAVE BAGS!" Spencer yelled, bursting through the door.

"Hey." They said in a bored expression.

"I have Twizzlers!" He yelled from the kitchen. "Sam?" He questioned when she didn't jump up. She sat there with one leg on the armrest, arms around Freddie's neck, backwards.

"Sam? Are you okay? You don't jump up at food?" Freddie asked, feeling her forehead.

"I need kissy." She said in a baby voice. She pouted and her head was upside-down to him.

Freddie laughed. "Okay." he said, kissing her for about 5 seconds.

She pulled away and twisted around. "Too short." She claimed, pulling him in for another kiss.

"The strange thing is, is that their not dating." Carly said to Spencer, as her two best friends sat on her couch, kissing. Yeah, that wasn't awkward.

Sam pulled away. "Now give me some Twizzlers, Spence." She said. She took the bag from him, and sat back down, on Freddie. "Oh oops." She said. "Well, you're comfortable, so I'll sit here." She said, eating a Twizzler. She sat on Freddie, and he smiled. Chuckling, he put his hand in the bag, stealing a few.

"Why aren't you two dating?" Carly asked.

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "Fan-wars. Stalkers. Obsessive fans-no **over** obsessive fans. People would judge our relationship."

"People would want her to die. Me to break up with her and date you. People would want you to die. We'd have to be affectionate in public-I wouldn't mind that but- Explain why. Most importantly. He said, looking at his hands, as if knowing the speech by heart.

"Our privacy…gone." They said together.

"Why have all that happen when we can do this in your apartment?" Sam asked, kissing Freddie shortly.

"W-Well. What if someone caught you doing that?" Carly asked, noticing that Spencer had left.

"Say we were a couple and break up in public." Freddie explained. Sam chewed on some Twizzlers.

"So I see you've talk about this before?" Carly asked. She eyed the bag of fruity snacks. She picked up one and tried it. She chewed and her taste buds threw it out of her mouth. She spit it out. "Eww."

"Well, yeah. We'd be pretty psyched to be a couple. I could finally call this blonde-headed demon mine." Freddie said.

"Yeah. I could tell those stub-rag girls to back off of my nub, but unfortunately, all that stuff would happen. I'd get frustrated and do something stupid that I'd regret, like break up with my honey here." Sam said. She put one hand on his back and one on his chest. She patted his chest.

Freddie grinned. "Yep. Can't look my sweetie." He said. He rubbed her back.

Sam grabbed a Twizzler and slapped Freddie with it on his cheek. "I told you not to call me that." She said laughing.

"What _can_ I call you then?" He asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You can call me Sam." She said reaching out her hand. He chuckled, shaking his head. "Fine. You have _the_ 'Sam Puckett' permission to call me Sammy. Only my family members are allowed to call me that."

"YES!" He yelled. She laughed. "Seal it?" He asked. She smiled an rolled her eyes. She leaned in pushing her lips to his.

She pulled away and he frowned. "You know…" She said. "I've never kissed like this." She said, puckering her lips so it looked like a cat butt. **(A/N: LO freaking L XD)**

Freddie laughed. "Neither have I. Here." He said, doing the same thing to his lips. They leaned in and kissed.

They pulled away laughing. "JUST DATE ALREADY!" Carly screamed at them.

"Sorry Carls." Sam said, patting his chest. "I love the kid, but we can't." She said, still on his lap.

"Wa-wa wait. You _love_ me?" Freddie asked.

Sam did a face palm. "Of course I do, you dip wad. Why else would I just kiss you, or do couple thing with you?" Sam said. Carly smiled. Freddie smirked. He pecked her lips 11 times. **(A/N:I L O V E Y O U T O O. In case you didn't know.) **"You really mean that?" Sam asked. He nodded and Carly got completely confused.

"Yep." He said, smiling, playing with her hair. "Will you be my girlfriend? I'll be your boyfriend." Freddie asked. Carly smiled again.

"Freddie. What about the-"

"Sam, I don't care. Save it. Look. If you love me, and if I love you, then we won't care. If we love being together is all that really matters." Freddie said.

"Well…" Sam trailed off, kissing him shortly. "Okay." Carly screamed in frustration of her best friends, and ran upstairs and didn't come back down.

"Crazy." Freddie muttered. He still held onto Sam's waist from when she sat down on him by 'mistake'.

"Freddie…Am I gonna be a computer with a warranty or a pair of shoes?" Sam asked.

Freddie got confused. "What?"

"Am I gonna be a computer with a warranty? The girl that you date for a long time and when I get broken, or we break up or something, the warranty of our 'love' fixes it. OR. Am I gonna be a pair of shoes. You love it when you get it, but then you just use them until you don't want them anymore and you throw them away for someone else?" Sam asked again.

"Sam." Freddie sighed. "I love you for you. If you could see what I see, you'd be surprised what goes through my mind when I think of you. I think Sam, my brain and my heart think: beautiful, sarcastic, strong, tough, funny, sweet, nice-sometimes, talented, weird, crazy, smart, dangerous. Now I can finally add 'mine' on that list." Freddie said.

Sam hugged him close to her. "Thanks Freddie, that means a lot to me."

He smiled and hugged her back. "Anytime Sammy." He said using the privilege to being able to call her that.

She leaned on him and jumped. She reached up her back. She laughed. "_**Twizzler?"**_


End file.
